


last of the real ones

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, More characters, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Season 7 Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shiro never really thought about having a family.  His life was set in stone; go to space, live a few more years alone, and die before he hit thirty.  But then there was Keith, and nothing ever goes according to plan.





	last of the real ones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a small keyboard please be gentle. there may be spelling errors I was unable to fix. I changed some timeline stuff to fit the story n yeah, so they were only in space before they got to earth maybe a few months blah blah

The astral plane was a quiet place, full of nothing but the bitter taste and harsh feeling of utter lonliness.  Shiro swore if he yelled loud enough his voice would echo, with nothing to keep him company but the encouraging voice of the black lion.  It was hard to watch some things happen from there, especially with Keith.  His mate.

 

They weren't truly mates, neither of them having the claiming mark on their skin to show a clear sign of loyalty and ownership, and Shiro could only blame himself for that.   _When we're ready,_ he had insisted, not wanting to pressure Keith into bonding with him when he was so young.  Adam never bonded with him, he just didn't seem like the type, and it was difficult for Shiro to think of without an aching pain in his chest at the memory of his lost love.  

 

He wanted Keith to know he truly loved him and he wasn't a replacement, knowing the younger had his insecurities and wanting to help him mend those old wounds.  Shiro wondered if he would ever have the chance to hold Keith in his arms once again, and when he was finally brought back, it was like the void in his heart was filled when he leaned into strong, warm arms.

 

"You found me."  Shiro had rasped once oxygen had again filled his lungs, hair a snowy white as he buried his nose into Keith's red paladin armor.  His scent was masked, but it was obvious what was underneath it, the scent of pure Alpha strength with smoke and woods and a hint of hot desert air, and underneath it all was Keith.

 

"We found each other."

 

* * *

 

 

Adjusting to living in the body of a clone was hard for Shiro, even when he still had the same body--the heats,  _god the heats, he did  not miss those_ \--and the same heart and mind, it was difficult knowing how much he-- _haggar, not you,_ Keith had reminded many times--had done wrong while his soul was trapped in the black lion.

 

But being able to hold Keith again was something he yearned for and refused to take for granted, until his face was shoved into the uncomfortable bunks inside the lions when they were finally going home.  "I missed you so much."  Keith breathed against his neck, Shiro smelling fresh of heat and his breathing ragged as he tried to roll his hips, desperate for some kind of friction to ease the ache inside of him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Keith."  Shiro rasped, voice rough with emotion and hormones until the Alpha paused to hold him, voice stern and brows knit together as he reached for his human hand to rest against his cheek.  "You can't blame yourself for this."  Keith was too stubborn to just let Shiro go with his self blaming, and the omega gave a half lopsided grin as he gently stroked the burned skin, making him flinch and he barely had time to mutter another apology.

 

"I can try."  Shiro's response was cut short with a roll of his eyes and a hard shove down into the bed, before his protests and self blaming turned into yelps and keens and shouting of  _Keith_ and  _Alpha_ through the night.  He didn't have time to focus on the thought that maybe this clone didn't have a birth control implant in his arm like his original body had from the garrison, and all he could focus on was Keith, his lover, his mate, and he swore not to waste another minute without him.

 

* * *

 

 

"I couldn't lose you again."  Keith had mouthed one morning when Shiro awoke in the bunk with him, delicate fingers tracing the fresh bite mark along his neck and he truly felt happy.  Although it was short lived when they had all argued on who were to ride with who on the way back to earth, and Shiro's patience was wearing thin as the team argued.

 

"I will not let that beast into the cockpit!  Keith!"  Shiro had learned to try drowning out the sounds of Allura shouting at Kosmo after their journey had started, and the comment about the wolf being lonely from Keith was nothing short of amusing as Shiro resisted a very unattractive snort.

 

"He's lonely."  Shiro had echoed as he looked over at Keith piloting, Krolia off in her own corner as Shiro looked around the interior.  Keith had taken good care of her, but he expected nothing less, and startled back when he was met with a hand to his helmet trying to push him away.  "Wouldn't you be?"  Keith grunted, and Shiro couldn't help finding it amusing how his mate was being defensive about his dog.

 

"Not if I have you."

 

Conversation soon died off, save for Allura and Coran and their Altean alphabet, which left Shiro ready to rip off his other arm in frustration (he asked krolia to do it) and the occassional beeping of Pidge playing her videogame.  Keith had taken off his helmet and let his hair down so he wouldn't have to listen to it, and leaned his head back against the chair when Kosmo teleported to bring them a meal.  The space wolf stopped over by Shiro, nudging his leg gently before the male took one of the packages and gently scratched his ears.

 

Even with his paladin armor on, the wolf sniffed around his abdomen curiously obviously finding something interesting in it before his nose and faced nudged at it, making a soft grunt.  Shiro blinked, just thinking that he craved attention, and didn't think of it again until later.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro was grateful for the peaceful time they had on the way to earth, but like always, none of that lasted long.  After a month or so traveling in space, they had gotten into way too much trouble, and Shiro really just wanted his rest.  He was never one for having a weak stomach, especially with so much experience before having to go to space, and that was why he was so surprised when he had to bend over and retch when the black lion had done a flip and the battle was won.

 

"Aw, Hunk, seriously?  I thought we were over this."  He heard Lance speak from the other end of the comm's, and realized with deep regret that he had forgotten to turn his mic off in his helmet.

 

"That wasn't me!  Maybe it was Pidge."

 

"It's not me, jerk.  Maybe Coran finally got sick of your food."

 

"That's cold Pidge.  I'm calling off team Punk."

 

"You wouldn't dare."  Pidge seemed genuinely offended.

 

The voices in his helmet on any other day would have been amusing, but Shiro wiped at his mouth and grunted, before swallowing his pride along with some stomach acid.

 

"It was me."

 

There was a long pause on the other ends, before Lance chimed in, voice soft and less playful.  "Shiro, are you doing okay?  Maybe you caught some space flu.  I've never seen you get sick before."

 

"Besides when Coran tried to make alien pizza.  I think we were all poisoned that night."  Hunk.

 

"I'm fine."  Shiro sighed, having to grit his teeth and focusing on cleaning up the mess of vomit before Kosmo peeked his head out from underneath Shiro's arm, catching his attention when he whined.

 

"Are you sure?  I could try to make you some homemade soup, mom's recipe.  But the taste might be more planty, considering we only have--"

 

"Sounding off."  Shiro interrupted, before his helmet beeped when he disconnected and tossed it to the side.  He enjoyed the brief moment of quiet before Kosmo disappeared and teleported back with Keith, who looked confused what he was doing there, until he saw Shiro knelt down and immediately went to check on his mate.

 

"What happened?"  His voice was soft and concerned, gently rubbing at Shiro's back before he rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.  "Just getting old, I guess.  Can't handle flying like I used to."

 

Keith wasn't convinced.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shiro."  A strong galran voice snapped Shiro out of his daze, when he had wandered off from Keith who looked annoyed and upset, insisting something was wrong with Shiro or he was hiding something and the omega simply didn't know how to respond, but the strong smell of hormones made his nose go wild and he felt sick again, so Keith let him wander off to be alone.

 

Krolia was an Alpha too, like most galra seemed to be, but her scent was more dull and comforting, like large oak trees with hints of lavender and some steel underneath.

 

"Do you need anything?"  He asked when he polished his helmet, trying to clean dirt that wasn't there for a distraction, before Krolia turned up her nose and sniffed at the air.  She paused for a long moment, before her gaze wandered to his abdomen.

 

"You mated with my son, and now he has gotten his omega pregnant."  The comment would have almost seemed like a joke, if it hadn't very much been a possibility in his head he had been thinking of.

 

"..Are you sure?"  He knew she was dead serious, with the way the galra stared daggers into him with her yellow hued eyes that left him feeling a little uneasy if that wasn't kind of his mother in law.

 

"You smell strongly of galra, and there is no mistaking it.  Speak to Keith."

 

He guessed he had no choice.

 

* * *

 

 

"You're  _pregnant?_ "  Keith seemed way too shocked for his own good, always having been a little dense, but he didn't seem to quite realize until Shiro outright told him that they were having a kit.  Howls of cheers and laughter startled Keith into throwing his helmet off, realizing his mic was still on, and Shiro couldn't help a crooked smile.  

 

 _"Who's pregnant?  oh my, holy shit, you knocked up Shiro!  Daddy Keith!"_ Lance whooped from his lion, in which Romelle started to cheer and chant with him, the many questions and congratulations drowned out, while Pidge groaning 'gross' could still be heard underneath it all.

 

"Pregnant."  Shiro echoed, before Keith stopped his pausing and climbed from his chair, reaching out to delicately hug Shiro and cling to him.  That night, Keith held him and placed his hand on his belly like nothing else in the world mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

Earth.  Sendak.  Galra attacking.  It was almost too much, and Shiro was starting to be obviously pregnant by the time they made it to earth, his belly bump poking out from his thin space suit and his armor had to be adjusted not to squish the bump when he wore it.

 

It was all so much, and by the time it was all over and Sendak was defeated, Shiro was curled up against Keith in his hospital bed, careful not to touch anything broken or injured as Keith started to rant.

 

"You need to be more careful."

 

"So do you."

 

"I'm not pregnant."

 

"You didn't try hard enough."

 

Keith just barely cracked a smile, gently threading his fingers through Shiro's hair and huffing out a rough laugh, puling at the collar of his shirt to get the other in for a kiss, and one of the rare times Keith liked to scent, but he smothered Shiro in it and wasn't satisfied until the Omega left with his shirt that he refused to know was too small for him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Keith's injuried healed, it didn't take long before Keith had taken the chance to jump Shiro and finally get him underneath him again.  Keith didn't take his time, hushing Shiro with a deep kiss when he spoke his famous ''patience yields focus'', before Keith had his pants off and was licking Shiro from his clit up to the tip of his cock and rubbing at his wet folds, making him shiver as he tried to see past his belly bump.

 

"This is unfair."  He groaned when Keith's cock plunged into his wet heat, slowly dragging out of him before thrusting back in hard, dragging across his sweet spot and making him tremble.  "You're beautiful like this.  Full of my pups, fat with a litter that came from me."  Keith was definitely all Alpha, and only he could talk like that to get Shiro all worked up.

 

"And your tits are always so full of milk."  Shiro gasped when Keith groped his breast, almost missing just having his pecs to show off from muscle, but now they were round with milk to feed their cubs and he wouldn't have it any other way.  "Just for me.  You're mine."  He growled lowly, rolling his hips into the other and making hard thrusts as Shiro keened, kneading his breast and biting at the nipple before eagerly lapping up the milk that dripped from the bud, leaving him shivering before he orgasmed.

 

Keith was gentle enough not to knot him, not wanting to hurt the pups before he pulled out and immediately moved to his belly, stroking the firm skin there and nosing at it with a faint smile on his lips, letting his eyes flutter closed as he hummed.

 

He loved Shiro and his pups more than anything, and proved it daily.  They exchanged soft 'I love you's', before he rested against his belly and rumbled out gentle purrs.

 

"I'll always be there for you, Takashi.  As many times as it takes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i did my bes t


End file.
